Renacer - Prólogo
by Mikoto14
Summary: Prólogo de "Renacer" un antiguo fanfic.


\- ¡Otsukare! – antes de cruzar la puerta de salida, Ritsu se despedía alegre y efusivamente de sus compañeras de trabajo en la facultad de la universidad femenina.

\- Otsukaresama, Tainaka-san – le respondió una profesora de la facultad al verla caminar apresuradamente por el pasillo.

\- Nos vemos el lunes, Minami-sensei. –Sonrió la baterista sin detenerse.

El día se mantenía caluroso y los cerezos seguían en flor. Una vez fuera de la universidad, Ritsu desaceleró el paso para disfrutar el ambiente de aquel viernes de primavera. Había pasado medio año desde que ella y Mio se graduaron de la universidad. Ritsu estuvo haciendo prácticas en su facultad en sus últimos meses de clases, y le ofrecieron un puesto de tiempo completo al terminar. La baterista aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, fue justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Se detuvo en una tienda de conveniencia y compró carne, verduras, dos bebidas frías. Continuó su camino de buen humor, mientras tarareaba una canción y tocaba una batería de aire con las manos. Finalmente llegó a un edificio un poco antiguo, subió al tercer nivel y abrió la puerta del segundo departamento a la derecha.

\- Tadaima… - dijo en voz baja sabiendo que nadie respondería. Cerró la puerta y encendió las luces a la par que dejaba los zapatos en la entrada.

El lugar era un poco más amplio que el dormitorio de la universidad, al entrar se encontraba la sala/comedor, con una sola mesa redonda en el centro. Hacia la derecha se encontraba el dormitorio, si bien era pequeño, resultaba suficiente para albergar un solo futón. A la izquierda de la sala estaba la cocina y lavandería.

Ritsu sonrió ligeramente al encender las luces. Desde hace un mes éste era su hogar, y aunque no fuera el más amplio o el más moderno de todos, estaba orgullosa de que fuera el primer lugar que podía tener con su propio esfuerzo. Luego de un ligero suspiro para deshacerse del cansancio de un día de trabajo, se dispuso a preparar la cena con los ingredientes que acababa de comprar. Luego de una hora de esfuerzo, terminó de preparar la cena.

\- Uhm…ya se está haciendo un poco tarde… - dijo Ritsu mirando a través de la pequeña ventana de la cocina cómo el sol empezaba a ocultarse. - ¡Ah, ya sé que hace falta! – Con esta última frase, termino de dejar la comida lista para servir y salió rápidamente del departamento.

\- _Solo una página más…_ \- Mio pensaba para sí misma al notar que ya se acercaba la hora de salida y sus compañeros de trabajo terminaban las labores del día y se preparaban para salir. – _Ok, ahora solo debo anotar lo importante antes de que se me olvide…_

Mio había sido aceptada como parte del equipo de investigación en el ministerio de cultura. Un puesto más importante del que ella pensaba que podría tener considerando que apenas había terminado sus estudios universitarios. Por supuesto, sus excelentes calificaciones y la habilidad de hacerse de buena fama a donde fuera ayudaron a que consiguiera la entrevista de trabajo. El hecho de que sea elegida y que lleve casi medio año en el puesto era mérito propio.

\- _Bien, creo que puedo dejar el resto para el lunes._ – Mio terminó de escribir sus apuntes y empezó a alistarse para salir. Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que la mayoría de sus compañeros se fueron a casa.

\- Otsukaresama, Akiyama-san. ¿Aún por aquí? – Una joven mayor que ella, de cabello corto y castaño oscuro le preguntó con un tono de preocupación. – No deberías quedarte hasta tarde un viernes por la noche.

\- ¡Hai! Ya estaba por irme. Gracias por preocuparse, Iida-senpai. – respondió Mio con firmeza y respeto.

\- Mou, tampoco tienes porqué ser tan formal… Me haces sentir como una anciana. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre al menos.

\- ¡Hai, Shiori-senpai!

Mio tomó su bolso y salió del edificio junto con su compañera de trabajo. Iida Shiori llevaba cinco años trabajando en el área de investigación del ministerio de cultura, Mio respetaba su trabajo y podía ver toda la pasión con la que ejecutaba sus actividades. A pesar de concentrarse tanto en el trabajo, Shiori era una persona bastante extrovertida y no pasó mucho para que se acercara a la tímida bajista y la ayudara a integrarse al equipo. Caminaron juntas hasta la estación, donde Mio se apresuró en despedirse dejando a una Shiori un tanto confundida por la repentina despedida.

\- _Ya está oscuro… son las ¡¿Siete y treinta?! Espero poder alcanzar este tren._ – Mio se apresuró en cruzar la estación y logró ingresar al tren justo antes de que cierre sus puertas. – _A salvo… en unos minutos más estaré en casa._

Veinte minutos más tarde, Mio estaba abriendo la puerta de su departamento, el ambiente oscuro y frio la deprimió ligeramente y se tomó su tiempo en quitarse los zapatos. Encendió las luces con desgano y se sentó en la mesa a ver televisión. A los cinco minutos una agitada Ritsu abría la puerta escandalosamente y se detuvo unos segundos mirando fijamente a los ojos de la bajista.

\- ¡Mio! ¿Ya estás en casa? Yo que esperaba darte una sorpresa. – dijo agitada y desanimada la baterista.

\- Sorpresa fue la que tuve al ver que no habías regresado a pesar de que habíamos planeado estar juntas hoy… - respondió Mio haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- ¿Eh? Llegué a casa hace horas – explico Ritsu mientras cerraba la puerta y se quitaba rápidamente los zapatos – ¡Solo salí a comprar esto! – extendió los brazos para mostrarle una cajita blanca. Mio la tomó y abrió para ver dos dulces bastante vistosos y elaborados, uno de ellos coronado con una gran fresa, le hizo recordar a sus días en el club de música ligera.

\- ¡Se ve delicioso! – exclamó mientras se le iluminaba el rostro pos completo.

\- Ne, Mio-san, ¿no es a usted a quien se le olvidó nuestra cita? – Ritsu alejó los dulces de la vista de Mio y los colocó a un lado. – Ritsu-cienta llegó a casa corriendo luego de un arduo día de trabajo, para preparar la cena y esperar a su amada que nunca llegaría… -narró dramáticamente.

\- Gomen…me concentré mucho en el trabajo y no me di cuenta de la hora… - Mio intentó explicar, pero Ritsu seguía en su papel de pobre damisela. Se acercó un poco a ella y le tomó la mejilla con cuidado para darle un suave beso en los labios – Lo siento, Ritsu…debí llegar antes. La baterista respondió el beso y le sonrió tiernamente. – Preparé la cena, y aquí tengo el postre. – dijo orgullosa de sí misma. – ¿Vamos a comer?

\- De acuerdo – respondió Mio sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Acarició su cabello y se acercó un poco más a ella antes de besar con mucho cuidado su cuello – Pero empecemos por el postre…


End file.
